


You're Beautiful

by purplehippoking



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Hopurai - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehippoking/pseuds/purplehippoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw your face, in a crowded place and I don't know what to do. 'Cause I'll never be with you..." Takes place after LR. I guess you could consider it an AU. Song owned by James Blunt. Hopurai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many song fics up my sleeve hahaha. I really love this song for some reason and it really fits them. I really like that one quote that I used in my other fic. I'm so lame. So many otp feels. I don't really have a good grasp on Noel's character yet...so I'm sorry if he seems OOC or if anyone seems OOC. I hope you guys enjoy 3
> 
> Disclaimer: The song You're Beautiful is owned by James Blunt and all characters are owned by Square Enix

“Congratulations! Mr. Big Shot scientist!” The exclamation was followed by a rough slap on the back. Hope shook his head with a laugh in an attempt to hide the new pain on his back. “Thanks Noel, but let’s try not to break my back tonight,“ he said as he shot a smirk at his friend. “Sorry man, I’m just so excited for you! This is great and tonight we’re going to drink like there’s no tomorrow! After tonight, you won’t even be able to think straight!” Noel let out a laugh as they stepped out of the building.

 

_My life is brilliant_

 

The pair were walking through busy New York streets, headed to a small bar by Central Park to celebrate said Big Shot scientist’s newest creation. He had been doing research for years in an attempt to help humanity take it’s next step in expanding their empire to Mars and he had finally made his great break through.

 

Hope Estheim. Age 23. One of Time’s youngest Persons of the Year. His name would go down in history. He should feel excited by all this, but he couldn’t for the life of him feel anything but longing. He ran a hand through his silver locks and let out a heavy sigh. He had everything going for him. He should feel ecstatic, but there was always a certain rose-haired phantom in the back of his head.

 

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

He would always have strange dreams of another world. Sometimes he liked to thank those dreams for the great ideas it brought him. It certainly helped his career. Along with the great ideas came that haunting image of a woman with the strangest hair color he’s seen, but he wasn’t one to talk with his silver strands. 

 

“Hope!” Startled, he looked towards his walking companion. “Dude…you were spacing out again,” Noel said looking at him with a worried expression. “…but I guess I should get used to it. Geniuses are always bound to have their quirks.” At that Hope just rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs to the subway station. “Is that jealousy I hear?” He asked his companion. Noel let out a laugh and just shook his head. “We’re getting you soo drunk tonight.”

 

The funny thing about his friendship with Noel was that he felt like he knew the guy for hundreds of years when they had just met about 5 years ago. He didn’t want to admit it, but Hope had seen him in his dreams too. He had never told anyone about his dreams before, but he did mention the rose haired phantom to Noel once.

 

They quickly made it to the subway platform all the while with Noel giving him a detailed account  of all the fun they were going to have that night. Hope nodded idly, not really paying attention to what he was saying. The train drifted to a stop, with it’s doors opening to let out a horde of people.

 

The pair quickly made their way inside. Noel continuing his story with Hope half listening. The doors were about to close when a large man with blonde hair ran in through the doors, but it wasn’t the man that caught his attention. His eyes were glued to the woman following close behind with a sour expression.

 

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I_ _’_ _m sure_

“ ….like that one time in college at that frat party do you remember that? Hope are you even listening?” Noel asked as he looked at his friend who was obviously not paying attention. Then again he was used to it. He always had his head in the clouds, but this time it looked like he had his eyes on something much more interesting.

 

Hope’s mouth let out a soft gasp. He openly stared at her not because she was beautiful, though in his opinion she was absolutely gorgeous, but no it was because of her hair. It was a rosy pink, just like the rose haired phantom’s, but it wasn’t only her hair, but her eyes too. They were such an icy blue that he could’ve sworn he felt them slice through him like daggers.

 

“You’e an idiot you know that? Regardless of whether we caught this train or not, we’re still going to be late.” She huffed as she ran a hand through her hair. The man next to her rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry S—“ The rest of their conversation drowned out with the intercom announcing the next stop. At this point the girl in question turned her icy blue glare to Hope’s own sea green eyes.

 

He wanted to turn away, but he couldn’t. He was entranced. He somehow managed to force a small smile on his face and he wiggled his fingers in a lame wave. At this the rose haired girl seemed flustered and turned her glare to the large man besides her.

 

“Wow…” He heard himself say. At this Noel rolled his eyes. “Well, well, well. This is a first…Mr. Big Shot Scientist has his eyes glued on something other than a book,” Hope could almost hear the smirk he was sure his friend was giving him, but he didn’t dare give him the acknowledgment. He was too busy staring at her.

 

“Hey Sis,” the blonde man whispered as he chanced a slight glance between her and a man across the train. The girl huffed as she crossed her arms around her chest. If it weren’t for her sister, she surely would have murdered him by now. “What is it Snow? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that,” she grumbled.

 

“Do you know that guy? He’s been giving you some major love struck teenager stares!” Snow exclaimed with a deep laugh. “You should give the poor guy a smile!” She sighed and glanced over at the man in question. She didn’t know what came over her, but she let herself give him a quick small smile before turning back to glaring at Snow.

 

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won_ _’_ _t lose no sleep on that,_

_Cause I_ _’_ _ve got a plan._

Hope felt his heart hammer against his chest. “Wow..” he whispered again. Noel glanced at his companion honestly surprised at his reduced vocabulary. “Just go talk to her. I mean we’re in a crowded subway. It’s a once in a life time chance,” he urged. Hope tore his eyes away and looked at Noel flustered. “Wh-what..?! Talk to her? No, you’re crazy—she’s—no…no. I can’t. She’ll think I’m weird or something and she’s with a guy..” he finished lamely.

 

The blonde man blabbered mindlessly as the pink haired woman rolled her eyes. She quickly glanced up at the silver haired man, curiosity replacing the icy glare. “Sis—I mean Lightning? Were you—“ The rest of his words were lost on her ears as she continued her assessment of the man across the train.

 

He was looking down at his shoes when he felt eyes on him. He looked up curiously and found that it was his rose haired phantom staring at him with such intensity. Their eyes were only connected for a few seconds before the mysterious woman broke it off with a nervous hand going through her hair. Hope couldn’t help the smile that reached his face.

 

He knew what he had to do now.

 

_You_ _’_ _re beautiful. You_ _’_ _re beautiful._

_You_ _’_ _re beautiful, it_ _’_ _s true._

His body knew what to do, but his mind was still plagued with uncertainties. He took a careful step towards the couple, all the while ignoring the knowing looks his friend was throwing at him. Lightning made a quick glance up at the peculiar man again and noticed that he was moving closer. At this point, she didn’t even bother to listen to what Snow was saying. Lightning could feel the heat rush to her face.

 

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don_ _’_ _t know what to do,_

_Cause I_ _’_ _ll never be with you._

 

The train came to a stop and it just so happened to be his stop. Hope cursed under his breath as he felt Noel drag him out of the train “Better luck next time buddy.” All the while his eyes glued to the mysterious icy blue eyes.

 

The slight nudge caught her off guard. “Sis, it’s our stop. Serah’s probably already there..”

At the mention of her sister’s name, she jolted upright and began her walk out of the train. At this point, the boy with the silver hair was already lost among the sea of people. Lightning sighed to herself. She didn’t have time to be worried about things like that, but there was something about him that just drew her in. When he looked at her, she felt so bare and vulnerable; it was like he was looking into her soul. She shuddered at the thought and made her way to Lebreau’s with Snow trudging along close behind her.

 

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

Hope didn’t get a chance to see if it had been her stop. With a dejected sigh, he followed Noel to Lebreau’s wordlessly. They were late, but knowing Yeul; she probably saw it coming.

 

_And I don_ _’_ _t think that I_ _’_ _ll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

They reached the bar shortly, his eyes still glued to his feet and his hands stuck in his pockets. A sharp nudge to his side from his so called best friend couldn’t even bring him out of his misery.

 

_You_ _’_ _re beautiful. You_ _’_ _re beautiful._

_You_ _’_ _re beautiful, it_ _’_ _s true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don_ _’_ _t know what to do,_

_Cause I_ _’_ _ll never be with you._

She ran a hand through her hair as she leaned into the bar’s counter. It seemed that Serah was going to be the late one and they ran to the bar for nothing. Lightning sighed and turned towards the door when she heard the little bell, fully expecting it to be her sister. Instead she found herself gasping in surprise when her eyes happened upon a silver head of hair.

 

_You_ _’_ _re beautiful. You_ _’_ _re beautiful.  
_ _You_ _’_ _re beautiful, it_ _’_ _s true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it_ _’_ _s time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

 

The nudge didn’t have the effect Noel hoped it would. The poor guy was too busy wallowing. The brunette man rolled his eyes. “Hope..!” He whispered sharply. At this, Hope looked up with an expressionless face. “Just leave me alone to wallow in my failure.” He sighed. “Can you stop feeling sorry for yourself just this once and—look!” He ungraciously grasped his companion’s face and turned it towards the bar. There sat the subject of his misery; his rose haired phantom.

 

Hope let out an audible gasp. His legs had a mind of their own at this point. The usually uninterested woman found herself standing up and making her way towards the questionable man.

 

The two stopped when they were about a foot away from each other and Hope couldn’t help but smile.

 

He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times not knowing what to say. Thankfully she broke the silence.

 

“It’s not a question of can or can’t…” She said with a small smile.

 

“….some things in life you just do,” Hope found himself finishing for her. He honestly didn’t know what had come over him. It was rare for him to do something so impulsive, but those words just felt right coming out of his mouth.

 

Her hand slowly rose up to flick his forehead. It was a familiar gesture. One could call it muscle memory. Upon contact, a flood of memories hit the two head on.

 

Bits and pieces were starting to put themselves together in his head and he found himself whispering “Welcome back, Light.”


End file.
